


In Our Lifetime

by vivaforever597



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Dialogue, F/F, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Usagi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Minako have a conversation about Usagi and the effects of past lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but I had the idea and had to get it out there. I also need more of Usagi crushing on Rei rather than vice versa (which is the majority of what I've seen on AO3), since that's what drew me to the ship - Usagi is so _clearly_ attracted to her - so I'll have to write some of that at some point.
> 
> Title from the [Texas song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAKcVrW5qZA)!

"Now, really, what's wrong? You can tell the guardian of love and beauty," Minako wheedles.

"It's Usagi."

"I figured that out."

Rei sighs. "I like her. And I can't have her."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's just going to marry Mamoru-san in the end. We know that."

"Mmm. You do know, don't you, that doesn't mean she might not be with someone else? I expect Usagi-chan is one of those people who ends up loving more than one person."

Rei scrunches up her face. "She loved him enough to come to Earth for him, and unite the kingdoms and all that. How could I live up to that?"

"That was a pretty strong love. I would know. But that was a past Princess Serenity. Not the Usagi-chan we know now."

"But we're all just repeating our past lives, aren't we?" It's a rhetorical question.

"Maybe not. We were with the Shitennou in that life, remember? I can't see that happening now. You and Ami-chan with men?" She smiles in amusement.

"Perish the thought," Rei agrees.

"Some loves are strong enough to span lifetimes." Minako shrugs. "But others are strong enough to form in a new lifetime, all on their own."


End file.
